


Fireworks

by jibootyjimin



Series: Theatrical [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Chen ships sekai, Crack, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "Great! I'm not free then, so why don't you two go on out without me. Have a meal, buy some meat, enjoy your date!"--(or basically, Jongdae is a genius and he ships sekai)





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a drabble and a crack fic, although i might write the date scene if i can think up of something they can do.
> 
>  
> 
> This one is dedicated to [Kandra](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1369003) because she requested some sekai on my AFF [Exo](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1277089/one-shots-exo-exo-sekai-seho-chanhun-sebaek-xiuhun-sesoo-ing-bottomsehun) one shots book

"Hey, Sehun-ah?" Sehun raises his head to look at Jongdae where he's pouring milk into a bowl of cereal. "Are you free on Thursday night? Say, maybe eight or eight thirty?" Jongdae smirks when he sees Jongin narrow his eyes in his direction, he's pretty sure if it were possible, he'd be shooting lasers at him with his eyes, it'd also be kind of cool, honestly.

"At eight? I don't think so, I promised Vivi I'd watch a movie with him." It would've been funny if Sehun would've been kidding but at last, he really does promise Vivi those kinds of things, father and son bonding or whatever he calls it. "Maybe at nine or nine thirty, depends." There's a furrow to his brows as he frowns and then looks back at Jongdae. "Why?" he's narrowing his eyes and he seems as suspicious as Jongdae had already guessed he'd be.

"Just wondering." Sehun's still looking at him so he shrugs and then pretends to be surprised when he looks at Jongin. 

"Jongin, i didn't know you were here!" It sounds fake, but whatever, he's a singer not an actor, although if he had tried he would've nailed it. "Hey, are you free on Thursday night? Nine or so?" Jongin looks as confused as Jongdae had already known he'd be, but he still has a glare on his face.

"Yes I am actually." And if he would've had firecrackers or fireworks, Jongdae is kind of ashamed to say he would've ran outside to light them up in happiness, but sadly he didn't so he only grins wider.

"Cool, cool." Now he has both Sehun and Jongin looking at him and Jongdae nods. "How about some ice cream or a late night meal?" Jongin immediately nods and after a few seconds Sehun does so as well. 

"Great! I'm not free then, so why don't you two go on out without me. Have a meal, buy some meat, enjoy your date!" He's running away before either of them can say anything but he pauses in the hall when neither of them chase after him. He hears Jongin's awkward laugh and then it goes quiet.

"So, does nine thirty sound good for you." Jongdae covers his mouth and peeks his head out from behind the wall just in time to see Sehun's face flush when he nods, standing up and mumbling a "yeah," before he's speed walking out of the living room and down the hallway, not sparing Jongdae a single glance as he passes him with a blank flushed pink face and then walking into his room, door slamming shut behind him.

Jongdae scrunches his eyes shut and flails quietly when he hears Sehun's muffled scream, his face probably buried in his pillow.

God, he's a genius for doing this, those two were driving everyone insane with their flirting and pining.


End file.
